In love with my bully
by LaydiiV
Summary: Levy Mcgarden, the sweetest and possibly smartest girl at Fairy Tail Academy, has an enemy. Gajeel Redfox. Join Levy as she tries to survive high school and avoid falling for her worst enemy. Gale AU
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are humans. There's no magic.**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang loudly waking levy from whatever slumber she was in. This was wrong, of course, given the fact that today was her first day as a sophomore. Yes, this four-foot eleven female was now a sophomore in the famous Fairy Tail Academy. She dreaded this day, not due to the school, but due to her worst enemy. Gajeel Redfox, now a junior.<p>

He had been a pain on her side since he transferred from Phantom Academy with her female best friend Juvia, last school term. The first day since he came, he bullied her and her best friends, Droy and Jet. Juvia claimed it was due to being an outcast, but since he started to hang out with her best friend's boyfriend, Natsu, he's changed a bit.

_He has a crush on you_. Lucy would say, but Levy refused to believe it. Yeah, he was different compared to last year, but he didn't have to call her a shrimp!

As Levy finished getting ready, she slowly took her time to walk to school. Unfortunately, she was at walking distance to her school. She finally made it to school.

"Levy!" Droy and Jet called out to her.

Levy smiled at the boys. They walked to the building together. They gained their schedules and walked to their lockers. Levy spoke about a new book she read last night when she collided with a hard body.

She fell on her bottom and winced at the impact. When she looked up, she saw the person she wanted to avoid the most.

"Shrimp, missed me?" The tall male with long black hair, many piercings and red eyes said as he bent down to Levy's level.

"You hurt Levy you punk!" Jet said.

"Yeah!" Droy agreed.

Gajeel glared at the two males, which shut them up quickly. Levy rolled her eyes and proceeded to get up. She dusted off the dirt from her skirt and walked past the tall male to her locker. Gajeel, amused by her actions, followed her to the locker.

"You didn't answer my question, gihi," he laughed.

Levy slammed her locker shut and turned her attention to Gajeel.

"I had a wonderful summer without you, Gajeel. How about you?"

Gajeel flicked the wax from his nail. "I just broke up with some chick. She was a summer fling or a sex-buddy."

That hurt levy more than it should have, but she played it off by being disgusted by his choice of words. Levy was glad she was saved by the bell ringing.

"I have to go now, Gajeel." she said in a chipper mood.

"See you later shrimp, and by the way, nice panties," he whispered the last part.

Frustrated, she entered her first class to be greeted by her best friend Lucy.

"So you and Natsu are in separate classes this year?" Levy said as she sat next to Lucy.

"Yes, he's with Gray and Juvia."

Levy shuddered. Juvia loved Gray from the first day she came to the school. Gray and Natsu were rivals, so all that drama in one class was too much. Poor sensei, whoever it will be.

"Lucy!" a voice called out. Both females turned to see Loke, the most famous playboy in the academy. All the girls loved him, but he had his eyes on Lucy.

"Hi Loke." Lucy kindly greeted. Loke looked around the room before giving Lucy a pink rose.

"Now, that the boyfriend isn't here, how about we skip class and have some fun?"

Lucy laughed, but Levy knew her best friend wanted to punch his lights out.

"I don't think Natsu will like that very much." Lucy said, emphasizing her boyfriend's name.

Loke rolled his eyes.

"Loke, you don't belong here!" Erza Scarlet said, the school's president. She was the most fiery and beautiful female in the campus. She was a senior, so it will be her last year.

Loke, scared of the most powerful female in Fairy Tail, quickly kissed Lucy's cheek and ran to his class.

Levy smiled at Lucy. "Well if you and Natsu don't work out, there's always Loke."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No way, the day I break up with Natsu is the day he cheats."

Levy ignored her best friend and waited when their sensei, Happy entered the room. He was an average heighted male with light blue hair. Levy, consciously, touched her own blue hair. She didn't think that hair color was common.

After the first few periods, it was finally lunchtime. Levy joined her group of friends in the cafeteria. Lucy ran to her boyfriend, who was fighting with Gray, who was missing a shirt. Levy flinched when Erza came over to the two males and pounded their heads against each other. The vice president, Mirajane, another of the most beautiful females in this school, laughed at Erza's actions.

"What were they fighting about now?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Who's the best basketball player, like always."

"What was that for, Erza? You wanna fight?" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy went over to Natsu to prevent him from fighting and getting suspended on the first day of school. Levy went over to get her lunch.

"So you're stalking me now, shrimp?" Gajeel said as he turned around to see levy standing behind for the line.

Levy face palmed. Why? She was having such a good day today.

"I know you love me, but come on Levy."

Levy mentally paused.

"Did you just call me Levy?" she asked.

She noticed that the tips of his ears were turning a bit red.

"W-well that's your name, ain't it?"

Levy giggled. For the first time since he came to this school, levy smiled at Gajeel.

Unknowing to her, Gajeel wanted to kiss her then and there.

"Yes it is, and no I wasn't stalking you. It was just a coincidence is all."

"Or fate," he teased as he walked to the lunch lady to get his food.

Levy blushed, but ignored her heart beating fast as she proceeded to obtain her food as well. She went over to her group of friends and joined them for lunch.

"Hey, Levy did you hear? Erza has a date tonight." Lucy announced.

Levy stared at the president with a shocked face. Erza was flustered with embarrassment.

"R-really? Lucky, I never been on one before."

"Why don't you ask Gajeel to take you on one?" Lucy blushed.

Turning red, Levy yelled out, "NEVER!" gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, especially a tall, dark and handsome male.

* * *

><p>"NEVER!" Gajeel heard Levy yell out as he ate his sloppy Joe. Startled, some of it spilled onto his white shirt. Natsu laughed, but Gajeel punched him in the mouth.<p>

"I'm going to fuck you up, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled out as Gajeel left the table to wash off the Joe from his shirt.

Damn shrimp, why she had to yell for?

There were many reasons, and he hoped he wasn't one of them. Only Juvia knew this, but Gajeel fell for the tiny shrimp since the first day they transferred. He saw a beautiful blue haired female holding a few textbooks with pride, strutting down the hallways. He thought she was awe-inspiring. He knew she was freshman. She was a super cute freshman. Gajeel didn't believe in love at first sight, until he saw levy. But he didn't know how to approach her, so he went the elementary school way, teasing and bullying the girl you like.

It didn't work at first since Levy became a bit scared of him, but after getting some pointers from salamander, that's what he calls Natsu, he realized bullying on the teasing scale would help. Now, now, Gajeel was tired of the teasing and the bullying. He wanted an actual relationship, even if it was friendship.

Gajeel went to the water fountain outside of the cafeteria. He removed his shirt and began to wash it. The stain didn't want to come out!

"Oh, Gajeel, how are you?" the gym sensei, Sagittarius, asked. He had an obsession with archery and horses.

gajeel scowled. "I got sloppy joe all over my shirt." he answered his teacher.

"Oh, I'm sure. Ms. Aries has something that could remove that."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be going now." Gajeel said.

He took his advice and went to the nurse's office. Before he entered the room, he saw Levy speaking with one of the teacher's assistants, Freed. His body started getting hot as Levy laughed at one of his jokes and the fact that she smiled so kindly at him. This angered Gajeel.

Waiting for her to be finished with him, Gajeel crept behind her and stole her book.

"Hey! Ugh, Gajeel give it back," she yelled out.

He shook his head, smirking. _That's what you get for flirting with someone else._

With a desperate tone, Levy said, "Please, I can't afford for that book to get damaged, I'll do anything!"

Anything? Gajeel's eyebrows rose with shock and then with interest.

"Anything?"

Levy cowered a bit. "N-not anything, b-but I-I…"

"Go out with me, shrimp." Gajeel smiled. Fate was indeed on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Suggestions? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are humans. There's no magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine by r-boz (TUMBLER!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who review, followed, and favored.<strong>

**To some of you reviewers:**

**Emmy Hippo-of course you can send me the picture. I would love some inspiration**

**Frosty Yang- I'm sure your picture matches your story ;)**

**And thank you to the rest who like/love my story**

* * *

><p>"So what did you say?" Lucy asked. The girls sat outside of the classroom until lunch break was officially over.<p>

"I had to say yes, Freed would have killed me if anything happened to his book. Laxus got it for him for his birthday. He was kind enough to let me borrow it." Levy said all at once.

Levy watched as Lucy placed her thumb under her chin and wrapped her index finger on top of the chin.

"Hmm, well Freed worships the ground Laxus walks on, but that doesn't have to do with why Gajeel asked you to go out with him."

Levy faked cried, "Wahhh, I know! I hate my life." Levy pouted.

Lucy giggled. "Oh please, you were dying for this to happen." Lucy stared off into space. She sighed, "I could see the wedding dress already and hear the bells."

Levy did not know wither she was red due to anger or because she was flustered.

"What's going on guys?" Mira, the vice president of the school, asked. She was probably walking back to her classroom as well.

"Mira, help me!" Levy cried out. She hugged the white haired beauty.

"What happened?"

Levy explained the story to Mira.

Mira's blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh, well maybe he was jealous."

Lucy jumped for joy, while Levy almost cried.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

><p>"Juvia, I did it!" Gajeel told his best friend as he caught up with in their classroom.<p>

"Did you tell my beloved Gray how much I love him?" she exclaimed. Gajeel swore she had hearts in her eyes.

He shook his head, "you tell that ice cone stripper that you love him every day. I asked Levy out."

Juvia jumped for joy. "I'm so happy for you, finally you will get together. Then you will get married and I'll be the godmother to your first born and then our children will grow up and fall in love-"

"Whoa, waterfall, first of all, who said we gettin' married, and whose kid is marrying who?"

Juvia pouted with a hint of sad eyes. "So how did you ask her out?" she asked.

Gajeel gave her a sheepish look. He placed his left arm in back of neck to scratch it. "Well…"

He explained the story.

Juvia stared in despair and pity. "You forced her!"

Several students looked at them. Gajeel shushed her with his hand on her mouth.

"It was my only chance," he said.

Juvia rolled her eyes and removed his tan hand from her mouth.

"I understand Gajeel, but how does Levy feel? To her, you are her bully. What is she thinking now?"

Gajeel stopped and think. How does she feel?

* * *

><p>SLAM! That was the sound of Levy's forehead hitting the desk as the last bell rang. Jet and Droy were concerned for their best friendcrush.

"Levy, are you okay?" they said.

"Kill me," she said.

"So going on a date with me is that horrible?"

Levy jumped at the sound of his deep voice. Levy felt his presence right behind her. She slowly turned her head. He had this dark shadow surrounding his body. For some reason, she heard a hurt tone coming from what he just said.

Damn, he's angry.

Levy felt her body being lifted up from her chair. She thrashed around and kicked so he could let go. He didn't, bur grabbed her bag and led her out the school. Levy totally ignored Jet and Droy shocked faces.

When they finally reach outside, he set her down. She wanted to smack that smirking grin from his face.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Levy yelled.

Gajeel laughed. This annoyed Levy even more.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"For a shrimp, you like to yell a lot." he said.

Levy blushed of embarrassment.

"S-sorry, and don't call me that."

"Shrimp, shortie, dwarf, so many names I could call you." he teased.

Levy felt the tears threatening to come out. She did not hate that she was short, but whenever he teased her about it, she was more self-conscious. Getting fed up with his name calling, she grabbed her school bag and smacked him with it. She stared as Gajeel fell with a thud.

She ran as fast as she could home. She hated him! She hated him so much!

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy avoided all possible ways to run into Gajeel. She never cried so much in her life until last night. Stupid Gajeel!<p>

Levy walked through the backside of school. She would go to hell and back in order to avoid that tall bumbling idiot. Suddenly she heard voices and hid behind a tree.

"So Gajeel and Levy?" the deep voice questioned.

Who was talking about them, and since when there was a "them?"

"Yep, can you believe it?" This voice was female and very familiar.

"I guess they could work out."

Levy silently gagged in disgust.

"I know. I hope they do, they make such a cute couple. You should have seen the way he carried her yesterday. Erza and I were shocked."

The voice chuckled. "I'm sure you were Mira."

Levy inwardly gasped. Mira? Who was she with?

Levy turned a bit to see…Laxus? Assistant teacher Laxus? Levy was flabbergasted. He was like twenty two…well Mira was going to be eighteen soon. However, this was against the rules of the school. Well, it should not matter since he was the principal's grandson.

"Well enough of gossip, where's my morning kiss?" Mira said.

What a feisty demon. Levy thought. She would never think that Mira was the controlling one in the relationship; whatever relationship this was.

Levy turned around to give them some privacy, which was totally weird considering that she shouldn't be there in the first place.

* * *

><p>"I hate my life." Levy said to Lucy.<p>

Lucy was applying lip-gloss. "Why?"

"By avoiding Gajeel, I've discovered some shocking things."

Lucy smiled at Levy. "Speaking of Gajeel," she said as she pointed to the door.

Levy turned to see the six foot one male glaring at her. She loudly gulped and inhaled any air before she breathed her last breath. She went up to Gajeel and faked smiled.

"H-how was your night?"

Gajeel stared at her with his red beady eyes.

"Healing this black eye a certain someone caused me." He pointed to his left eye.

To her, it didn't look _that_ bad. It was swollen a bit and a nasty shade of purple-black, but not bad. Levy stared at his swollen eye with her hazel eyes. She wanted to cry again. She flinched when she saw his right arm go up. She placed her arms in front of her face, like that would help.

"Here," he said.

Levy slowly opened her eyes and stared at the object in his hand.

"I-I found the sequel to that stupid book that Freed let you borrow." Gajeel turned his head from her direction.

Levy saw a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. She smiled sincerely and took the book from his hand.

"Gajeel, since I'm so short I need you to come closer to my level."

Gajeel faced her. His expression was a questioning look. Yet he did as he was told. Levy took the opportunity to kiss his cheek as thanks for being so kind.

Gajeel froze in position. Levy laughed.

"Friday, after class, see you then." Levy said and walked back to her desk ignoring the stares of everyone in her classroom and who witnessed the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put Miraxus. I love them! Next chapter: their date <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are humans. There's no magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine by r-boz (TUMBLER!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who review, followed, and favored.<strong>

* * *

><p>Levy was quietly reading the book that Gajeel bought for her. She was so focused with it, that she didn't notice impending danger heading her way.<p>

"Levy!"

Levy looked up, with her red glasses, at her impending danger.

"Lucy?" She said shocked.

Lucy grabbed Levy and dragged her to the closest girls' bathroom.

"W-what happened?" Levy asked, out of breath.

"Natsu's cheating on me!" Lucy cried. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

Levy hugged her best friend.

Natsu loved Lucy since she transferred during freshmen year, before Christmas break. Gray helped Natsu get to Lucy. Erza even helped. That gang was always together. Even, Natsu's little sister, Wendy who was in middle school, tried helping them as well. By Valentine's Day, the two were inseparable.

"I don't think so Lucy." she tried to defend Natsu.

"He kissed Lisanna!"

Levy's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "His ex-girlfriend?" The two dated back in seventh grade, but who considered that as a relationship; they were so young.

Lucy nodded. "I went to his classroom to give him a good morning kiss, and I was him and Lisanna talking then he caressed her face and kissed her! I hate him!"

Levy didn't know what to say. If Lucy saw it happening, then it must be true. It was right in front of her.

After the late bell rang, Levy took Lucy to the nurse's office. Nurse Aries was a beautiful, kind, and shy nurse with pink hair and matching cheeks. She was talking to Mira in a very concern tone.

"Drink some ginger ale and eat some crackers, it should calm the stomach sickness." The nurse told Mira.

Laxus came over to greet the two, but Mira ran away from them. Laxus and Nurse Aries stared at her retreating back. Laxus excused himself and ran after Mira.

Nurse Aries sighed. "Young love, yet careless," she said. She turned to see a depressed Lucy and a defeated Levy.

"Are you girls okay?" she motioned them to enter the office. Levy helped Lucy sit on the chair near the desk.

"Lucy's feeling a bit unwell. She's not really herself. Can she stay here for a bit?" Levy asked.

Nurse Aries nodded kindly. "Just until next class, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Thank you nurse," Lucy said.

Levy left and entered class, twenty minutes late. Professor Happy scolded her. When it was lunchtime, Lucy still didn't arrive. But when she came over to the nurses office, Lucy was not there.

"She called her maid, Virgo, to come pick her up. I checked her temperature, it was fine."

"It's more of a 'heartbroken' sickness." Levy explained.

Nurse Aries nodded in understanding. "Like I said earlier 'young love, yet careless,'" she said.

Levy said her goodbyes and left to lunch.

* * *

><p>She entered the cafeteria with thoughts all on Lucy. Poor best friend. If she started dating Gajeel officially, would she have to worry about that too? Meaning, Juvia is his best friend…wait! Why is she thinking about dating Gajeel officially and getting jealous over Juvia, of all people! Levy shook her head furiously, feeling her face get hot.<p>

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She walked to the line to get some lunch.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Gajeel said. He added a 'Gihi' after.

Levy rolled her hazel eyes. "You are such a stalker," she said.

"Oi, I should be saying that shrimp."

Levy ignored him and grabbed a pizza with chicken strips on top of it.

Gajeel raised his left eyebrows. "I thought you would get a salad or somethin'"

"Sorry I don't exceed your expectations."

"Trust me shrimp, you do."

Levy stared at his back as he walked away from her. Damn, she must be really red now. Stupid Gajeel.

Levy sat with Jet and Droy completely forgetting about their existence, she thought back to what Gajeel said. It made her realize one thing.

"What's today?" Levy asked.

Her two best friends looked at her. "Today is Friday."

Levy quickly ate her food and ran out of the cafeteria. She was looking for Gajeel everywhere. She wanted to cancel so she could take care of Lucy.

Levy found him talking with Juvia.

"I can't wait for today!" he said in unusual excitement.

Juvia giggled. "I'm sure, have you told her?"

Gajeel turned his face from Juvia, it was then that they made eye contact.

"S-Shrimp! W-what are doing here?"

She couldn't cancel on him. She smiled at him and Juvia. "I came to tell you…not to forget to pick me up from my class," she said.

Gajeel gave her a smile. His creepy, cocky, cute smile. "Don't flake on me."

Levy nodded.

* * *

><p>Levy put a bit an eyeliner and some mascara before Gajeel came to pick her up. She checked her hair at least three times before she threw her compact mirror inside her bag.<p>

Just in time, Gajeel entered the classroom, scaring most of the students. He looked around until his red eyes landed on Levy's petite body.

"Ready to go," he said having his arm against his body and his thumb pointing to outside of the classroom.

Levy grabbed her bag. "Do I have a choice?"

She teased.

Gajeel smirked. "Nope, you don't."

Levy and Gajeel left the classroom to walk to their date destination.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked Gajeel.

But he wouldn't budge. He stood quiet. He led her to an unknown street. He could tell she was being a little suspicious of him. When they finally came to their destination, he saw Levy's eyes widened with happiness. Gajeel smiled with pride and confidence.

"I never been here!" she exclaimed.

In front of them was a grand library, bigger than any library that Levy ever been too, and Gajeel knew that too.

"My friend works here. Come on," he said. "Totomaru!" he called out as they entered the library.

"What? Oh Gajeel…and girlfriend?" A male with black and white hair pulled back into a Japanese style topknot and old fashion Japanese ninja clothing. On his face was a navy colored horizontal tattoo.

"N-no, we are friends." Levy said.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He pointed towards levy. "She's the shrimp," like it was some code word.

Totomaru eyes widen. He smirked. "I see, well follow me." He guided them to the upstairs back area of the library. He pointed to a stack of books higher than the table.

"Choose which books you want. I'm selling them."

"Oh, but I don't have-"

"Don't worry, I'm paying for this." Gajeel said.

Gajeel saw how Levy looked at him with concern.

"I got a job, dummy. All my bills are paid, don't worry. Just pick some books; I get a discount since Totomaru is my buddy."

Both Gajeel and Totomaru blushed when Levy smiled with such happiness at them.

After Levy picked out her books, which were the majority of them, they left to a local diner. Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy. Levy had about five large bags filled with books.

"So what do you want?" Gajeel asked.

He liked when her forehead crinkled when she was concentrating on something.

"Hmm, maybe a burger with sweet potato fries." She said.

"And to drink, a diet coke?" he joked.

Levy laughed as well. "You can be funny sometimes."

"Hey, what does that mean?"

Levy giggled louder. "When you're not bullying someone, you can be a pretty cool person."

Gajeel stared at Levy. "Did I really hurt you? I-I regret it. That was the old me, I'm not in the phantom gang again." he confessed.

Levy saw the pain and regret in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on top of his.

"I forgave you long time ago. You've changed…just a bit." she joked.

Gajeel smirked and took her hands into his. Levy blushed. "I'm glad you noticed."

Levy felt all types of emotions the rest of the night. She learned so much about her bully. His dad suddenly left him so he was forced to grow up fast. He and Natsu had a lot in common. Speaking of Natsu, how was Lucy doing? Wait, she's on a date with Gajeel, she can't worry about other things. That's very rude.

"So this is where you like?" Gajeel said as he walked her home.

"Don't go stalking me now." Levy teased.

"Hmm, but I might be picking you up in the morning."

"Um, I-I,"

"Shrimp, if you're not comfortable, it's okay. I won't bother you." Gajeel said as he placed the bags on the ground and began to walk away.

"N-no, I don't mean no. I mean yes, you can pick me up." Levy said. "Good night, Gajeel." Levy said. She easily carried the books inside her house.

Levy didn't noticed when Gajeel pumped his fist in victory. She just smiled and held her fast beating heart.

* * *

><p>"You're in love with him!" Lucy said as she threw her tissues and empty cartons of ice cream in her garbage.<p>

"Am not!" Levy said as she fixed Lucy's bed.

The two best friends were cleaning Lucy's room because Lucy hated being messy when friends come over.

"Come on Levy. Knowing you, you were blushing the whole time. I mean, he took you to a grand library and to a diner. Plus he paid for everything. Guys hate paying, I had to argue with Natsu because I wanted a pair of shoes that I thought were gorgeous." Lucy tears formed when she said his name.

"Oh, Lucy. Have you called him?"

Lucy shook her head. "I turned off my cell and he doesn't know my house phone. I told Virgo to drive him away. He came over twice."

"I think you should talk to him," Levy said trying to defend him.

"Maybe in ten years," Lucy declared.

The girls jumped when they heard a noise outside of her room.

A pebble was hitting the window. Levy looked outside to find Natsu throwing them. He wore a white shirt that said, "Super bad boy," and red pants with matching sneakers. His signature scarf rested on his neck. He and Levy locked eyes. He mouthed, "Where's Lucy?"

Levy mouthed back, "she's not speaking to you."

Natsu glared at Levy, but not towards her, more towards Lucy. He threw the pebbles on the ground and began to climb up to her room. Did Levy forget to mention that Lucy lived in a mansion with her father? How can he climb so high, but he was successful and the fact that Lucy had a balcony was his benefit.

"Lucy, Natsu's on the balcony. Go speak to him."

Lucy shook her head. Levy glared at her friend. She grabbed onto her booty shorts pajamas and dragged her to the balcony.

"Talk to him." she ordered.

Lucy sighed went out to the balcony. Levy gave them some distance, but she saw as the two began arguing right away. She flinched when Lucy smacked him. More fighting happened afterwards, until Natsu said something that made Lucy blush. Then he kissed her. Levy left the room when the kiss became to a make out session.

"Is the princess alright?" Virgo asked.

Levy nodded. "Making up with Natsu."

"I hope she doesn't hate me. I let him go through the back. I know he's a good guy."

Levy smiled. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

><p>"So he was taking a piece of lint from her shoulder and from angle it looked like he kissed her." Lucy said over the phone.<p>

"A huge misunderstanding as always, you're assumptions are worse than Juvia's." Levy responded.

"You know that Lisanna has a crush on Bickslow, our teacher assistant. They make such a cute couple, but she's really young compared to him."

"Maybe when she graduates, she would ask him out."

"I mean, Gajeel is almost eighteen and he's a junior and you're fifteen, not good when you start dating seriously."

"Must you always make every conversation about me and Gajeel." Levy said while painting her nails a cream color. She relaxed against her bed with flower prints on it.

"Yes, I think you guys make the second best couple in Fairy Tail."

"Oh and who's the first?"

"Me and Natsu, duh!"

Levy laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy again, now don't go crazy again."

"Yes, yes. Natsu and I spoke. We are good. Hopefully you and Gajeel will be as good as us."

"Good night!" Levy heard her best friend's laughter as she hung up on her.

She rested against her headboard. Her phone began to vibrate.

_You forgot to say thank you to me –G._ it read.

G? Wait a minute.

_Is this Gajeel?_ She texted back.

_;) Maybe…_

_Jerk, why do I have to thank you :P_

_:( don't make me return those books._

Levy laughed.

_Thank you 3_

_You didn't have to add a heart, for that you have to choose the next destination for the date._

What? Levy re-read it. He wants a second date.

_Fine, we will do something you like._

_;D Don't worry, you'll enjoy it too._

_Pervert!_

She sent the text, but shut off her phone. She was blushing to hard. Maybe she was pervert. Dumb Gajeel. Sigh. Levy thought of last night, she had such a good time. Maybe Gajeel was different. Maybe Lucy was right.

It wasn't wrong to have a crush right? She hoped she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are humans. There's no magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine by r-boz (TUMBLER!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who review, followed, and favored.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going, shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he and Levy walked together, side by side.<p>

Levy turned to him pointing her small delicate finger at his face.

"I'm going to school, and stop calling me shrimp." she pouted.

"What do you mean? Don't we gotta go on a date?" Gajeel hated when Levy played games.

"First of all, Gajeel Redfox, today is a school day. Secondly, I never agreed to a second date, and thirdly, you never asked me to go out with you again."

Gajeel frowned. She was right.

Levy giggled at his frown. It was kind of fun getting picked up in the morning and walking together to school. It was as if they were a couple.

No, Levy takes that back. It was true that Levy was getting closer to him, but she still had this wall up.

No matter, breaking walls is Gajeel's specialty.

* * *

><p>"Should we call a wedding planner?" Lucy teased.<p>

Levy rolled her eyes as she quietly ate her lunch. She was glad that Lucy and Natsu were back together again. Speaking of the pink haired male, he and Gray were fighting in the corner of the table. Ironically, it was a logical game, tic-tac toe.

"You can't do that, flame brain! It's up, down, or diagonal, not this zigzag shit." Gray grabbed the paper and shoved it against Natsu's face.

"What? It so applies, you idiot." Natsu pushed Gray away from the table.

Lucy sighed as she went to go stop Natsu.

Juvia came over to their table and sat down, as quiet as a mouse. No "my beloved Gray," was coming out of her mouth. Levy noticed that Juvia was in complete shock.

"Juvia?" Levy shook her gently.

Juvia jumped up and glared at the person who touched her. When she realized it was Levy, she calmed down quickly.

"You okay?" Levy asked with concern.

Juvia stared at her lap for a few seconds. She continued to look down as she said, "someone confessed to me today." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Levy asked.

"Someone told me they liked me!" She announced loudly.

The whole cafeteria became silent. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. Juvia turned her head rapidly towards her beloved Gray.

"I'm going to reject him, my love." Juvia looked like she was caught cheating on her man, and felt guilty about it.

"Why?" Gray asked. "You should try him out. Go on a date with him." He added.

Levy could feel that Juvia's world came crashing down as he said those words. She saw the tears forming and ran out the cafeteria before she flooded floors like last time.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"What? All I did was told her the truth." he said, shocked that Lucy yelled at him.

"Dude, even I know what you did was stupid. Juvia's crazy for you man. The man she likes is telling her to date someone else that must hurt." Natsu said holding Lucy.

Gray pouted and turned his head from his two best friends.

"You should go talk to her." Levy suggested.

"Let her chill, she's always overdramatic." Gajeel said out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here iron mutt?" Natsu said.

Though the two are now good friends, back when Natsu was a freshman, Gajeel targeted him as his prey for freshmen Friday. Remember that Gajeel belonged to another school, but the rule still applied. It backfired when Natsu beat the living day lights out of him.

"I can't speak to shrimp, salamander?"

Natsu got mad with rage for no reason, maybe because Gajeel annoyed him, and tried to land a punch onto Gajeel's face, but was stopped when he was flying across the cafeteria due to an upset Erza.

Lucy sighed. "Not again." She said as she ran after her boyfriend.

"You should know the rules by now Natsu Dragneel!" Erza lectured.

"He's gone, Erza. You threw him too far." Mira announced.

Erza realized her mistake and coughed just to cover it up.

"Well then, why is it that I come from a meeting to find Juvia flooding the girls' bathroom, Gray?" Erza questioned.

"Huh, why me?" Gray cried out.

Levy, Gajeel, Erza and even Mira gave him the "are you kidding me?" Look.

"what should I say? I'm not interested in anyone at this moment. Juvia's a cool chick and all, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend." Gray admitted.

"Getting comfort from the person you care for the most is best. And you may not like her, so tell her, but in a nice way." Levy advised.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right." He sighed in frustration and walked to get Juvia.

A few minutes later, without anyone knowing what he did, Juvia came in wrapping both arms around Gray's left one.

"Well that escalated quickly," Mira said. She gave her ginger ale and salted crackers.

"Stomach ache Mira?" Erza asked.

Levy noticed how Mira blushed a bit before nodding.

"I've had this for a while now. I don't think it's going to go away for now."

"Why did you come to school?" Erza asked.

"I needed to. It's not that bad; mostly in the morning."

It hit Levy like a light bulb going off. _Morning Sickness_. Is Mira p-p-pregnant?

"Are you okay, shrimp? You're pretty red right now." Gajeel asked.

Levy shook her hands in front of her face. "I'm fine, I'm just distracted."

"About our date?" Gajeel teased.

Erza and Mira gasped. Mira smiled and Erza blushed more.

"Are you two together now?" Gray asked trying to pry Juvia off of him.

"N-" Levy began.

"Yes," Gajeel announced. "Shrimp is my girl. So back off, ice boy."

"My beloved Gray does not like Levy!" Juvia defended.

Levy and Gray face palmed.

Lucy and Natsu returned.

"Erza, fight me!" Natsu yelled out.

The couple stopped to view the scene in front of them. Levy was blushing yet glaring at Gajeel. Gajeel and Juvia were arguing about Gray and Levy being a couple. Gray, who was still Juvia's captive, was silently praying for this to stop. Erza was contemplating how she should make things official with her crush Jellal, her treasurer. Mira smiled and giggled throughout the whole ordeal, before Laxus came over and spoke with her briefly. She left muttering in a harsh tone to whatever Laxus was saying.

"Um, Levy, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently I'm Gajeel's girlfriend."

Lucy screamed with delight.

* * *

><p>"Oi, shrimp, why are you angry upset with me?" Gajeel asked as he jogged to catch up to Levy.<p>

She stopped, turned and glared at him. He backed up a bit.

"Who gave you the right to claim me as your girlfriend?"

Students were being nosy, but Levy ignored them.

"What's the deal? We went on a date."

"One date doesn't count as claiming me. And the only reason we went on a date was because you were always bullying me and you bullied me into going on a date with you!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel just stared at levy. He nodded once and walked away. Instantly, Levy felt bad.

"Wait, Gajeel," she called out, but it was too late. The bell for class sounded.

After school, Levy searched the whole building for him. She finally found him speaking to Juvia in the art room, where Juvia does water color art.

"I'm done. I cannot be nice no more. Shrimp hates me."

"Gajeel, if you confess to her-"

"It doesn't matter, Juvia. She will never like a monster like me."

Juvia smiled at him.

"Levy will never think that, go talk to her."

"Nah, I'm going home. I got to get ready for work."

Levy decided to make her presence known to them.

"Um, Gajeel." Levy said.

Juvia excused herself from the room after patting Gajeel's back.

Gajeel turned away from Levy to grab his bag. "What you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Levy gulped. "I-I wanted to say sorry for being such a bitch."

He rolled his eyes. He made a "tch," sound. He began to walk away from her.

"Gajeel, I was scared!" Levy confessed. "I didn't want to start liking you. You were such a bully. I hated the way you were, but you changed and I-I," Levy began to say.

"What Levy?" he asked as he faced her.

The air was knocked out of her. This was the second time he called her by her name.

"I like you, you big idiot!" Levy said with her eyes closed. She felt her face hot.

When she peeked, she found Gajeel grinning at her. That stupid grin! He stepped closer and bent to her level.

"Ohhh, I didn't hear you." he brought his hand behind his ear.

"You heard me!"

Gajeel placed his arm around Levy's waist. Red eyes met with brown before tan lips met with pale lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters are humans. There's no magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine by r-boz (TUMBLER!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who review, followed, and favored.<strong>

* * *

><p>Levy noticed a few things as she walked to school with Gajeel.<p>

1. He was smiling in an unusual way.

2. He was carrying her bag, and

He was holding her hand.

Levy felt her face redden at her thoughts. Ever since, they kissed two days ago, Gajeel had not stopped pestering her.

Yes she confessed her feelings, and yes she was excited about their kiss, but he was twenty times more than her. What gives? One question did remain on Levy's mind though.

"Um, Gajeel?" levy asked.

The six foot one male looked at the four foot ten female. "What?"

"Are we-uh, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Levy eyed Gajeel as his face went from shocked to red in three seconds.

The hand that held her bag, was brought up to his face to block his reddening face. "What the hell do you mean? O-of course we are." He admitted.

Throughout the whole walk, both of their face never faltered from the redness.

"Ohhh, new couple alert!" Natsu shouted, having his arm around his lady's shoulder. Lucy waved at Levy, but a mysterious glint in her eye did not fade.

"Shut up salamander! You're just jealous because my girlfriend is smarter than yours."

This sparked an argument quickly.

"What my girl has _beauty and brains!_" Natsu countered, pointing to his favorite assets.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nuh uh, Levy is the cutest!" Gajeel pointed to her shortness and the way she composed her uniform together.

Erza walked by with the secretary, Jellal, who also happened to be Erza's boyfriend.

"Your friends sure are rowdy. If this was a competition, we would win most mature couple-"

Jellal was pulled by his tie. Erza dragged him to where the two males were fighting.

"My Jellal is the best girlfriend ever!" Erza said not realizing her choice of words.

"Poor Jellal," Lucy said, honestly feeling sorry for him.

Levy nodded in agreement.

Gray and Juvia, who was after him, stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"Geez, they are saying so much embarrassing things out loud. They are not thinking of their girlfriends and boyfriend at all…" gray said, but paused when he heard sniffling. Turning around he saw Juvia tearing up. Alarmed, he tried to console her.

"Y-you never talk about me that wayyyyy," Juvia said hiccupping and sobbing.

Gray flinched. He hated dealing with crying girls.

Behind him, Levy and Lucy shook their heads in disappointment.

"Poor Juvia." Levy commented.

"I know you are into this whole "cool guy thing," but that was cold," Lucy admitted.

Jellal was trying to run away as his girlfriend and her friends stilled argued.

What stopped them was a loud "ahem!"

Everyone stood quiet.

The source of the noise was the principal. Principal Makarov Dreyar, the grandfather of teacher assistant Laxus Dreyar and the best man ever.

"Erza, I do not normally interrupt your discussions, but I need to speak with you, Jellal, and…"he looked around, until he spotted the person he was looking for. "Levy as well."

Levy was shocked, but she noticed behind him was Laxus and Mirajane with sullen looks. Levy nodded and followed the group, leaving her "boyfriend" and friends behind.

One entering the office, Levy stood close to Erza and Jellal. Mira and Laxus stood on the opposite sight of Makarov.

He sat in his leather chair staring at the three people in front of them.

"I have received some news that may change your life at this very moment." He paused. "Mira and Laxus have been having a secret relationship."

Erza's eyes widen, Jellal stood flabbergasted and Levy gasped for dramatic effect.

"Mira is also pregnant."

"Mira!" Erza yelled out. Jellal held her back.

"When Mira starts to show, she will replaced by you, Jellal." The principal pointed out.

Jellal nodded once.

Makarov turned to Levy. "And you will replace Jellal." He informed her.

"Me? But I'm a sophomore." She stated.

"Yes, but you are more capable than half of the seniors. We can rely on you right Ms. Mcgarden?"

Everyone's view focused on her. Levy nodded, but was scared.

* * *

><p>"Mira, congratulations. I hope it's a girl." Lucy said.<p>

It was lunch time, and Mira decided to gather all of her closest friends to tell them the truth.

"How did this happen? I mean I know how, but how did you and Laxus get involved?" Cana asked.

Mira laughed as she began to tell her love story. "He was a senior, as cocky as can be, and I was a powerhouse maniac who caused chaos all over the school." She started.

Some of the girls nodded in agreement. Mira was known as Demon Mirajane.

"So vice principal Macao placed me in detention, remember Cana."

"Yep, underage drinking." She recalled.

"So Laxus and my sentence were the longest, which was unfair to me at the time. He started talking to me and Ignored him, but eventually I gave in. we became friends soon afterwards." Mira breathed in a bit before continuing. "When my sister Lisanna got into that huge car accident back during the summer before my junior year, I went nuts. He stood by my side the entire time. We became a couple, and now here we are expecting a baby."

Levy swooned at her love story, yet she became depressed. What will she tell her kids? _Your father was my bully since he transferred to the school, but he only did it because he's a moron! _

Levy sighed loudly, why would she have kids with Gajeel? She's only fifteen.

"No offense, but I'm surprised you got pregnant now," Erza commented.

Mira smiled. "Well maybe because we just became sexual active. I mean he was being respectful because I wanted to wait. One day we decided to do it, and here I am expecting baby Dreyar."

"I'm happy that you are happy. I hope everything goes well." Levy said, hugging Mira.

"Me too," she replied.

* * *

><p>"My girl is the smartest!" Gajeel yelled to Natsu.<p>

Levy ignored him while eating her fruit parfait. Lucy was fixing her makeup.

"No, Lucy is the smartest!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Will you two stop it already?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm getting a headache with you two." Levy agreed.

The boys looked at their significant other and stood shut. The girls high fived each other.

"Finally," Lucy said.

Levy laughed.

"I forgot to congratulate you." Lucy told her best friend.

"Thanks girl."

Gajeel stared at his girlfriend. "Congratulate on what?" he was upset that Levy did not tell him anything.

"On being the first sophomore to be part of the student body."

"Why would you congratulate her on that?" Natsu asked.

"It's an honor idiot." Lucy told her boyfriend.

"Thanks, but I feel bad. I mean Mira…is going through a lot." Levy said.

"I know, but everything will work out for the best." Lucy said.

After school, Gajeel walked Levy home. She knew that he wanted to ask her the real reason she became the new secretary.

"Mira's pregnant." Levy told Gajeel.

His eyes widen. He paused. When she saw him loosen up, she proceeded. "So when she starts to show, Jellal will have her position and I will have his."

"I knew she was getting fat." He blurted out.

"Gajeel!" she said appalled.

"What, it's not bad. When my mom was pregnant with my sister, Wendy, I thought she looked cool."

Levy was shocked. "You have a sister?"

"Yep, she's about twelve now. She's as short as you." He teased.

Levy smacked his arm. "Jerk!"

Gajeel grabbed the hand that smacked him. He brought her closer to him.

"I'm your jerk."

Levy could feel her face burn. She refused to close her eyes as she saw Gajeel dipping his head closer to hers.

"Yes, you are my jerk," she confessed before claiming his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, I know. Levy is going to be busy, busy, busy now. <strong>


End file.
